Love is in the air
by Angel Of Noctem
Summary: Kai can't stop thinking about Jungwoo. Is he in love with he feminine boy?


**A/N: **Hello! This is my second fan fic ever! Okay, I have just read the fifth K2 book (It just came to the stores here). I can tell I'm a bit disapointed. I had thought it would be much better. Someone else who also were disapointed at it? Please read and review!

**

* * *

**

**Love is in the air**

**Chapter one:** A kiss

_I can't get that boy out of my head! What is wrong with me? Jung-woois a BOY. I can't be in love with him. Or could I? No that's impossible. I'm a gang leader, I can't be a gay. No way. Stop thinking at him Kai. Stop, stop and stop. Oh, crap! What am I suppose to do now? I can't just ignore this. Am I in love with him? I don't know. I'm so confused._

"Hey, boss. Kai? What are you doing?" a gang member said.

"Nothing, I was just thinking" Kai said and blushed a little.

"Do you wanna join us at the club tonight?"

"No, I can't. I'm a busy man."

The gang member rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He had noticed that Kai was up to something, but he didn't want to ask. If Kai wanted him to know, he'd probably tell him.

* * *

Jung-woo was walking down the street when he heard Ghoon-hahm and Que-min behind him. They were fighting as usual. Jung-woo turned around and stared at them with a poker face. 

"Hi Jung-woo" Que-min said, happy to see him.

"Hi Que-min" Jung-woo responded.

Ghoon-hahm glared at the blond boy. Jung-woo decided not to talk with him. Ghoon-hahm was angry as usual.

"Are you two fighting again?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, Ghoon-hahm said that the pretty boy fan club is stupid."

Ghoon-hahm rolled his eyes so only Jung-woo could see it.

"Okay, I take that back" Ghoon-hahm said. "Can we go on our date now?"

"Okay, but only if I decide where to go."

"Sure."

"Bye, Jung-woo. See ya" Que-min said smiling.

Jung-woo waved, turned around and started to walk again. Kun and Ga-woon had asked if he wanted to join when they meet Tae, but he didn't want to.

* * *

Jung-woo was just taking the key out of his bag when he heard a creepy voice behind him. 

"Hello, prince, or should I say princess?"

Jung-woo gasped when he saw the tall, long haired and blonde boy. It was Kai. The smaller boy looked around, but couldn't see any of Kai's gang members.

"We're all alone" Kai said creepy and took a step forward.

_Damn! Why do I always have this bad luck? Why can't Kai just leave me alone?_

Jung-woo shot the eyes and were ready to feel pain but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Kai was staring at him. The smaller boy was very confused.

"What do you want me Kai?"

Kai didn't answer. He just stood there and looked at Jung-woo. Jung-woo felt uncomfortable and unlocked the door and stepped inside. Before he had time to close the door Kai was inside too. The taller boy smirked when he saw the look of surprise in Jung-woo's face. Jung-woo shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen for a coke.

"Hey, I'm your guest. You can at least ask if I want something to drink."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, a coke, please."

Jung-woo gave him one and started to play a videogame. Kai sighed.

"Are you always this quiet?"

Jung-woo shrugged his shoulders once again.

"Are you and Ghoon-hahm a couple?"

"No."

Kai was surprised. He had been sure that they were a couple.

"Have you guys broken up newly?"

"No, we haven't been together at all."

"You haven't?"

"No he is dating Que-min. And I'm not even in love with him."

Jung-woo didn't know if that was so good to say Que-min's name, but he didn't wanted Kai to think that he was together with Ghoon-hahm. The boys sat in silence while Jung-woo was playing the videogame and Kai was in deep thoughts.

Kai moved closer to Jung-woo. _He's so cute. Jung-woo really looks like a girl, especially when he has that long hair. I want to kiss him... No, Kai, don't think that thoughts. Bad boy, Kai. Stop it, rigth now. _

_What is Kai doing? Why is he moving closer to me? Oh no, I died. Hmm, just one life left. I have to do my best if I want to break the record..._

The taller boy reached out the hand and pulled it through Jung-woo's hair. The feminine boy's hair was softer than Kai had expected. Jung-woo ignored the hand.

"Hey, princess, your hair is very soft."

Jung-woo flushed. The older boy smirked and pulled his hand through his own hair. It was very long and fell into his eyes all the time. That was annoying. Kai laid a arm around Jung-woo's shoulders and pulled him close to him.

"It's your fault that I died. Now I can't break the record" Jung-woo said angrily.

"Your'e so cute when your'e mad."

Jung-woo didn't say anything and returned his attention to the game again. Kai sighed and took the control out of the smaller boy's hand and pulledJung-woo whith him to the couch. Jung-woo didn't protest. He just sat by the side of Kai and did nothing. He had his poker face on.

Kai embraced Jung-woo. The lips of the bigger boy slowly touched Jung-woo's. The younger boy gasped and Kai took the chance to put his tongue into Jung-woo's mouth. First Jung-woo was passive and Kai felt that the smaller boy was shocked. Kai kissed him harder and pulled Jung-woo very close to him. Soon Jung-woo replyed the kiss.They stoped when bothgasped forair.

"Jung-woo, I think I'm in love with you." Kai whispered in Jung-woo ear.

The door flew open and there Ghoon-hahm stood.

"What are you doing here Kai? Leave the poor guy alone!"

The long blonde boy flew up from the couch and left the appartment.

"What did he do to you?"

Jung-woo just shrugged his shoulders and drew the attention to the videogame again.

* * *

What will happen now? See you in next chapter:) 

**Please review!**


End file.
